Lollipop Children's Favourites Vol. 1
Lollipop Children's Favourites Vol. 1 is a UK VHS release by Lollipop video which is distributed under license from Thames Video International and Video Collection International Ltd on 1st May 1989. It is the first of two "Lollipop Children's Favourites" volumes to feature three different stories from three favourite Cosgrove Hall shows which are "Count Duckula", "Dangermouse" and "Wind in the Willows". Episodes #'COUNT DUCKULA: Duck and the Broccoli Stalk': This is no fairy story for Duckula, Igor and Nanny as they climb the magic broccoli stalk to find....? #'DANGERMOUSE: The Good, The Bad and the Motionless': Strange goings-on at Stonehenge puts Dangermouse in a devil of a situation - with himself! #'THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS: Gadget Mad': Badger, Rat and Mole are amazed to discover Toad's plans for modernising Toad Hall. Credits *'Count Duckula' Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert Narrated by Barry Clayton. Written by Jimmy Hibbert. Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. Music by Mike Harding. Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. Storyboard by David Elvin. Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. Animated by Stephen Thomas, Andy Wilson, Kay Widdowson, Paul Greenall, Claire Grey, Karen Heywood, Jennie Langley and Malcolm McGookin. Backgrounds by Stephen Simpson. Backgrounds Supervised by John Geering. Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Fulton. Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Michael Lannigan, Michelle Povey, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassiliou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Sue Robson, Weston Samuels and Helen Smith. Painting Supervised by Lorraine Thomas. Xerox by Tony McAleese, Andy McLaughlin, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. Line Test by Phil Atack. Production Controllers: Chris Phillips, Bob Burrows, Simon White and Phil McMylor. Editing by Zyggy Markiewicz. Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Animation Director: Jean Flynn. Associate Producer: Chris Randall. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Chris Randall. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. *'Dangermouse' Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. Music by Mike Harding Music Production by Ritchie Close Written by Brain Trueman Storyline by Keith Scoble Storyboard by Chris Randall Animated by Meryl Edge, Robert Newman, Garry Owen and Philip McMylor Backgrounds by Diane Wren. Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. Paint and Trace by Monica McCartney, Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Joan Storey, Andy Wilson, Lorriane Thomas, Barbara Alcock and Simon White. Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardy, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Directed by Brian Cosgrove. A Cosgrove/Hall Production. © 1984. *'The Wind in the Willows' Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. Story written by Brian Trueman. Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Horden and David Jason. Narrated by Ian Carmichael. Animated by Andrea Lord and Monica McCartney. Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove and Bridget Appleby. Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Peter Bentley, Claire Elliott, Bridget Smith and Marcia Pidgeon. Designed by Terry Brown. Models, Sets and Props by Chris Walker, Helen Plaumer, Paul Simpson, Graham Malden, Rowena Watson and Pippa Lewis. Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. Illustration by Beverly Bush. Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Music Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. Wind in the Willows sung by Ralph McTell. Model Camera by Joe Dembinski and Jerry Andrews. Rostrum Camera by Frank Hardie. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Film Editors: John McManus and Eilis Ward. Assistant Editor: Jane Hicks. Associate Producer: Chris Taylor. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Barry Purves. © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1985. Category:Lollipop Video Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Count Duckula Category:Barry Clayton (Count Duckula Narrator) Category:Danger Mouse Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films